


normal people don't sit at home

by achilleees



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Fantasizing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees
Summary: Eventually, most everyone at the table has fallen on one side or the other, when Nursey says, cutting off Holster mid-sentence - “Fifteen-hundred is on the high end, but not out of the norm.”Ransom grins at him. “He said, with an admirable if confusing level of confidence.”Nursey shrugs. “I’ve done porn.”





	normal people don't sit at home

**Author's Note:**

> the tag for AU: porn isn't entirely correct but i thought there should be SOME warning that i don't mean porn in the euphemistic sense here - although i guess that's what the summary is for, but w/e. but yeah this is set at samwell in the canon, it's not real AU.
> 
> warning: mentions of poor/disadvantaged nursey. also mentions of the porn industry (just fyi).
> 
> title from 'the internet is for porn' from avenue q because i'm unimaginative.

The complete dismantling of Dex’s sanity has very little preamble. It’s a lunch like any other, attended by many of the usual suspects, and the conversation largely revolves around classes, current events, politics, pop music, the normal things.

Then - and he still doesn’t know what prompted the discussion - somehow Ransom and Holster start speculating on how well porn pays its actors. Holster is on the cheaper side, while Ransom has rather grandiose ideas on the compensation they receive.

Eventually, most everyone at the table has fallen on one side or the other, when Nursey says, cutting off Holster mid-sentence -

“Fifteen-hundred is on the high end, but not out of the norm.”

Ransom grins at him. “He said, with an admirable if confusing level of confidence.”

Nursey shrugs. “I’ve done porn.”

There’s a ringing silence.

“You - what?” says Holster finally, stunned.

“Repetez, si’l vous plait?” says March.

“I’ve done porn,” Nursey says, eating a fry off Bitty’s plate. “Granted, I wasn’t top-tier talent, but the pay wasn’t bad.”

Bitty darts a look at Dex as if checking whether Nursey is joking; Dex normally can read Nursey’s sense of humor as well as anyone, but he’s lost this time. “Are you serious?” Dex says.

Nursey looks straight at him, and slowly, it dawns on Dex that he is, in fact, completely serious. “The amateur shit I did to start was pretty shitty comparatively - I think they paid me a couple hundred to jack off for the camera that first time,” he says matter-of-factly, like he isn’t completely blowing Dex’s mind. “But when I got noticed by the studios, yeah, I was making a grand a scene. The gay stuff paid even better, for whatever reason.”

“Whoa!” Ransom says, waving both hands. “Hold on, back up, start over. What the _fuck_?”

“I was 18,” says Nursey. “I was living alone. I didn’t want to get evicted.” He shrugs again. “The dude on the street offered. Seemed like a no-brainer.”

“Oh my god,” Lardo breathes out, eyes huge.

“You did gay porn?” Holster says, starting to grin.

Nursey clearly considers shrugging a third time, but doesn’t. “It paid bank. I was broke. You’d suck a dick too if it was between that and eating ketchup packets for dinner again.”

“Probably,” Holster admits.

Nursey scoffs.

“What did you do?” Ransom says, leaning forward, openly fascinated. “Like - hardcore shit, or just the basics?”

Nursey shakes his head. “Hell if I’m telling you anything that could help you find it. I’m not an idiot, Oluransi.”

“Come on, at least tell me if you were a top or bottom,” Ransom says, and _thank god_ for Ransom, so obliviously straight he can get away with asking. Dex has a feeling the conversation would seem decidedly less innocent if he were leading the discussion.

Or Bitty, for that matter. The boy’s lips are parted as he looks at Nursey, cheeks visibly flushed. Dex can’t blame him.

“I only did two gay scenes,” Nursey says irritably. “And just a handful of straight ones. By then I’d graduated high school and I had a full ride here, so.” He waves his hand. “My porn career was brief but eventful.”

“You must have been a fucking pretty 18-year-old if someone noticed you on the street and singled you out,” Holster comments, waggling his eyebrows.

Nursey half-smiles. “Twinkier than I am now,” he says. “I put on fifteen pounds in freshman year. Free round the clock gym access.”

“And all-you-can-eat protein,” Dex says, finally trusting his voice not to crack.

Nursey nods. “Right, def. But yeah, I guess I was pretty enough.”

“Those eyelashes,” March says. “Cheekbones. Lips.”

Nursey scowls at her.

“Huh,” Ransom says, looking consideringly at Nursey. “I’ve never noticed how goddamn pretty you are before, Nursery.”

“Fuck off,” Nursey says.

“No, seriously!” Ransom says, laughing.

Lucky fuck. Dex has been noticing for years. Dex can’t _stop_ noticing.

“You do have perfect skin,” March says hesitantly.

Creamy and smooth, yes, and _god_ , how temptingly it would flush when he was turned on. It’s not the first time Dex’s had the thought. It’s kind of nice to have company in his depravity.

How bright his eyes would be, looking up at Dex with his mouth stuffed full of cock.

“Yeah, see if you fuckers are getting any more dirt out of me,” Nursey says, flipping them all off. “Good luck finding my videos now.”

“Aw, come on,” Shitty pouts, and Dex wonders how much he wants to know. Something tells him it’s less than him and Bitty, but more than Ransom. Or maybe even Ransom can’t escape the kind of dreams that have been haunting Dex’s nights since the first day of freshman year.

“As if,” Nursey says, standing up. “I’m going to class.” He looks at Dex. “Do me a favor and don’t let this become a thing, yeah?”

“I don’t know if that’s entirely under my control,” says Dex.

Nursey half-smiles, then leaves. The rest of them look around at each other, still stunned.

“Holy shit,” Ransom says.

It becomes a thing. Duh.

“At least tell me if I’m getting close,” cajoles Holster, kicking Nursey under the table. When that doesn’t work, he tries covering Nursey’s poetry book with his hand, grinning at him when Nursey shoots him a frustrated look.

“Dex, make him stop,” Nursey finally says. Dex loves that whine so much he aches from it.

“Dunno why you think he’ll listen to me,” he says, chin in his hand as he skims his history reading.

“He makes a good point,” Holster says. “Bro, I’m not giving up on this.”

“That’s nice,” says Nursey placidly.

“Did you get facialed?” Holster said. “Or like, rimmed? Was it a threesome?” He falters. “I’m running out of gay porn mainstays.”

“Did I take that big thick dick?” Nursey deadpans. “Was my greedy asshole bred by a ripped thruster in heat?”

It’s not hot. Nothing he’s saying is hot, at all, so why the fuck is Dex getting turned on right now? Fuck.

Holster makes a face. “Unnecessary.”

“You’re the one asking,” Nursey says.

“He makes a good point,” Dex agrees.

“Why don’t they ever ask about the straight stuff?” Nursey asks Dex. “Is it just me, or does that make grilling me on my porn career even more homoerotic?”

“It’s not just you,” Dex says.

Holster scowls. “Fine, tell me about your straight stuff. Did your hot MILF stepmother blackmail you into fucking while your dad was in the next room?”

Just like that, Dex’s hard. Until this moment, he hadn’t even thought about that scenario, more wrapped up in mental images of Nursey with a girl as young and pretty as he was, the two of them having furtive missionary sex on her canopy bed. He hadn’t considered Nursey being shoved on his back and _used_ , some hot blond cougar fucking herself on his cock like a glorified sex toy.

His frame would be deceptively slim, belying his wiry strength. 

Christ.

The idea of Nursey doing porn is hot, of course.

His face buried between some faceless girl’s thighs, chin slick and cheeks flushed. The drag of her long fingernails over his flexing shoulders as he pounded into her. His head tossed back against the pillows, eyes clamped shut, while she sinks up and down on his cock.

A bearded, muscled hunk kneeling between his legs, nursing sloppily at his cock. Nursey’s knees jammed between another twink’s legs, forcing them open, hands tight on his hips, opening him up on his cock.

But god, it’s the image of Nursey on his back, being fucked hard and _loving it_ , that has Dex jerking himself sore every night. Nursey taking big dick and whining for it, Nursey’s knees shamelessly spread. Nursey covered in come. Nursey’s ass hot and red from being spanked while he takes it from behind.

Dex is so jealous he’s sick with it. He can’t think of anything else, just the thought of someone putting Nursey on his back in exchange for cash in his hands, of Nursey bending over for his rent money.

A shadow falls over Dex’s face; he glances up and smiles at Ransom. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Ransom says, dropping to the ground next to him, sitting back with his weight braced on his palms. “So.” He pauses, then seems to come to a decision in his mind. “Nursey did porn under the name Rich Royal.”

“What?” says Dex, open-mouthed, book slipping out his slack hands.

“Or sometimes Rich Royale, with an E, I’m not sure which is the real one and which is the typo,” Ransom says. “I found some of his videos.”

Dex swallowed. “Did you watch them?” he says, voice just a little hoarse. He hopes Ransom doesn’t notice.

“Yeah,” Ransom says with a sheepish grin. “I mean.” He bites his lip. “You of all people know how pretty he is.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Dex says, feeling caught but not particularly ashamed about it. Nursey is so fucking pretty. “Does anyone else know?”

Ransom shrugs. “I didn’t tell anyone, if that’s what you mean. Don’t think it’s my secret to tell.”

The hypocrisy of saying that while actively revealing Nursey’s secret to Dex seems to fly over his head. Dex’s face must reflect his skepticism, because Ransom laughs.

“In my defense, I suspect your interest stems from a very different place than Shitty and Holster,” he says.

“Fair,” says Dex.

“Anyway, if he really cared that much, he wouldn’t have said anything that day,” Ransom says. “I mean. I bet he cares even less about some people knowing than others.” He slants a pointed gaze at Dex.

Dex flushes. “You think?”

“Call it an educated guess,” Ransom says.

Dex, guiltily, skips his afternoon classes and watches every Rich Royale video he can get his greedy hands on.

It’s some number of days into his porn binge that Dex connects some dots. In his defense, he defies anyone to focus on self-analysis when they’ve got _that_ visual to distract them.

His obsessive yet uninformed ruminations on Nursey’s porn career turn out to have been correct, somehow. With girls of all ages, Nursey is sought after, seduced, hunted. In one, his same-age stepsister sneaks into his shower and has his dick in her mouth before he can react. In another, his teacher keeps him in the room after class to extort him with the offer of extra credit. In one particularly hilarious scene, he’s delivering pizza to a slumber party of sorority girls and gets pulled inside for an orgy in lieu of tip.

Even with other twinks, the producers seem to have noticed just how fucking pretty Nursey is, and thusly put him in that same position. Nursey only has two gay scenes, but in both, he’s comfortably going along his life when suddenly he’s being ravished against a wall by men who can’t bring themselves to resist.

It’s not just the prettiness, though, Dex reflects after some thought. It’s Nursey’s reserve. Some might mistake it for arrogance or aloofness, but Dex knows Nursey, knows that he’s got an untouchable chill that he doesn’t need to affect. It’s part of what makes him so alluring; there’s something about his lack of outward expression that makes people want to earn his attention and keep it.

Nursey is the pursued, not the pursuer. And not just in porn, but in every area of his life.

Dex is, relatedly, an idiot.

He pauses to gather his composure when he sees Nursey sitting at his normal table in the atrium. He’s wearing wire-frame glasses and nibbling on his pencil eraser, momentarily paralyzing Dex with yearning.

Dex is such a goddamn cliché.

He sits across from Nursey, who looks warily up at him, which Dex deserves, admittedly. “Hey,” Nursey says.

“Hey,” says Dex. Balls to the wall, Poindexter. “So I’ve been acting like a complete weirdo since you told us about…”

“Yeah,” says Nursey.

“In my defense, I don’t know why you think I’m so much of a prude that my impression of you would lower dramatically because of that,” Dex says, because he deserves a little more credit than he’s getting, he’d like to think.

Nursey shrugs. “I’ve heard the way you talk about your brother’s casual sex habits. It’s not an impossible leap.”

“It’s not the casual sex, it’s the leading people on,” Dex says. “But yeah, fair.”

Nursey shrugs again, unapologetic.

Dex clenches his hand into a fist inside his pocket, fighting his nerves. “Did you ever think that there was another reason I’d get weird about that?” he says.

Nursey’s gaze sharpens and his back straightens a little. “I considered it…” he says slowly. “The same kind of reason Bitty’s been weird around me?”

“Pretty much,” says Dex, mouth dry.

“Huh,” says Nursey, looking at him thoughtfully. “I just figured, you know. You’re so self-assured. If you wanted… I assumed you would have said something earlier.”

“Likewise,” Dex says. “You’re… There aren’t many things that get in my head, but man, Nursey. You cover the spread.”

Nursey smiles. It’s a great fucking smile, Dex thinks dazedly.

“You don’t do bullshit,” says Dex. “And you’ve never been shy. I had a lot to lose being rejected by you.” He nudges Nursey’s foot with his own under the table.

Nursey nudges him back. “Likewise,” he says.

Dex inhales a shaky breath. Everything Nursey has said up to that point has been noncommittal, disinterested, making a statement by refusing to make any statements. But that one is hard to misinterpret.

“Jesus,” he says. “So we’re…?”

“If you want,” Nursey says.

“Oh, I want,” Dex says emphatically.

Nursey grins. “So did you ever find my videos?” he says. “Bitty hasn’t yet, I can tell it’s driving him batshit.”

“I cheated with outside help, but yeah,” Dex says. “I’ve watched some.”

“Outside help?” Nursey raises an eyebrow.

“Ransom,” says Dex.

Nursey grimaces. “Could be worse,” he says. “So what’d you think?”

Dex groans.

“Yeah, I was hoping,” Nursey says, looking pleased.

“I thought about it so much over the last weeks that I figured there was no way they were going to live up to my expectations,” Dex says. “But bro, they lived the fuck up to my expectations.”

“Aw, Dex,” Nursey says, grinning harder, “that’s almost _romantic_.”


End file.
